


My Love

by carolina_beckerj, cedes_92150, joli_camarillo



Category: All Rise (TV 2019), Grey's Anatomy, Rosewood (TV), Station 19 (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 10:28:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24349543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolina_beckerj/pseuds/carolina_beckerj, https://archiveofourown.org/users/cedes_92150/pseuds/cedes_92150, https://archiveofourown.org/users/joli_camarillo/pseuds/joli_camarillo
Summary: Rosewood-Mainly Villa and Rosiewith Pippy and TMI mixed in. Thereare children.xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxAll Rise-Emily Lopez/Luke Watkins,Lola Carmichael/Robyn Taylor, andMark Callan/Amy Quinn...many withbabies in towStation 19-In this Alternate Universe,Michael Dixon has been killed by his wife,in a domestic abuse incident.Victoria and Lucas Ripley are happy andcontent with one another, as are AndyHerrera and Robert Sullivan. MARINA(Maya Bishop and Carina De Luca) startthe long road to repairing their love affair,and even JACK GIBSON has formed a familialrelationship with Inara and her son Marcus.xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxAdditional TV shows added here as we go
Relationships: Amelia Shepherd/Atticus "Link" Lincoln, Andrea "Andy" Herrera/Robert Sullivan, Andy Herrera/Robert Sullivan, Annalise Villa/Beaumont Rosewood Jr, Emily Lopez/Luke Watkins (All Rise), Emmett Dixon/Travis Montgomery, Maya Bishop/Carina DeLuca, Victoria Hughes & Lucas Ripley, Victoria Hughes Ripley/Lucas Ripley
Comments: 21
Kudos: 29





	1. Villa and Rosie (Rosewood TV)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lila_luscious1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lila_luscious1/gifts), [beckysue_bonner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beckysue_bonner/gifts), [briget_bee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/briget_bee/gifts), [julrenda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/julrenda/gifts), [LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley/gifts), [Gasnina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gasnina/gifts), [TR3SSA](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TR3SSA/gifts), [CSW1420](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CSW1420/gifts), [nrdhrd3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nrdhrd3/gifts), [Bacner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/gifts), [Chloelovesstation_19andwentworth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chloelovesstation_19andwentworth/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fun and fluff with Villa and Rosie

Using the stereo remote to enable his quite expensive, in-wall  
CD/FM Stereo system, Rosie selects *DISTANT LOVER'* by Marvin  
Gaye; as the first stanza comes through (in surround sound), Villa  
grins and says "You aren't CUTE or FUNNY, Beaumont Rosewood Jr."  
She shifts, changes position-the babies she's carrying are pressing on  
her kidneys...ALL of her organs, to be completely accurate.

Pulling his most 'innocent face', Rosie says "Is something wrong, Mi Amor?"  
Very solicitous, el sangron!).

"Tu tienes la culpa! You did this to me!" She points an accusing finger at the  
love of her life.

Rosie winks at her, then sings along with Marvin:

Then, all of a sudden  
Everything seemed to explode  
Now, I gaze out my window  
Sugar, down a lonesome road

Distant lover  
Sugar, how can you treat my heart  
So mean and cruel?  
Sugar, sugar...

"OK, OK! Siguele!" She speed dials Rosie's Mother, and while she's waiting, she  
tells her Man "I'm telling Mom on you!"

When Donna answers, she whines "Mom! Rosie is making fun of me! I'm pregnant  
with his twins...can you make him stop, please!?"

She presses speaker, so that they can both hear Donna say, "BEAUMONT ROSEWOOD JR!"  
Are you making the Mother of my Nietos cry?

Before he can respond, Annalise cuts him off: "And he LAUGHED at me also, Mommy!"

"Beaumont-you STOP stirring my daughter up immediately! I will come over there if I have  
to, COVID-19 or NOT!"

"HaHa!', Annalise lovingly taunts him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spanish to English
> 
> El Sangron: Ass/Jack Ass
> 
> Tu tienes la culpa!  
> It's your fault!
> 
> Nietos:  
> Grand Children


	2. Villa and Rosie (Rosewood TV)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Not part of Chapter 1*
> 
> This chapter is stand alone AU,  
> where a pregnant Annalise (she and  
> Rosie already have a 13 month old)  
> seeks from counsel from Rosie's Mother-  
> she has doubts and fears about whether the  
> Father of children will be around for hr and the  
> children

Annalise confides in her *other Mom* Donna Rosewood one day  
when Rosie is having tests done on his heart and kidney function.  
"Mom, I terrified all the time: how much more time do I have with Rosie?  
We have a child, and another on the way...at times I kick myself for letting  
myself fall in love with a man who has already beaten the odds health-wise,  
who may not be here for the duration, and I feel like a total disloyal SHIT,  
and a selfish asshole...I could never explain how strong my love for your Son is,  
Mommy...but God help me: was it fair to Dominic and Daisy to give them life  
when their papá might not..."

"I understand, My Sweet; I've lived what you describe all of Beaumont's life.  
My child has beaten the odds year after year, beginning with the first sad-faced  
admonition that the child I carried in my womb, nursed at my breast, wouldn't live  
past his fifth birthday...then each year after that...and here we are, Mi'ja: proof positive  
that Rosie is no ordinary man. He's beaten the odds time and again...Annalise: betting  
against Rosie is NOT recommended...your worry is misplaced, Daughter. My boy will  
_likely out-live all of us_ ".

"I see that...I do...I'm emotional, all over the place; I apologize Mommy: I need him, and  
and I need to have faith in him, and us. Gracias, Mom."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rosie marvels aloud one morning about his little family, a family that he was not supposed  
to have, never expected to have...Villa immediately chimes in with "We are fortunate, and I'm  
beyond happy and contented. I worry about you, I will always do that...except it's under control  
now. I promise to get rid of the worried face, and the air of gloom and dome that's made our  
home less than what it should be. I'll do better, I swear.."


	3. New Guy and Travis (Station 19)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New Guy's Mother Donna killed his father  
> defending herself against a drunken attack.  
> NG doesn't know how to feel., or what to feel.

"How are you doin', Em? I can't imagine how...just...SORRY, Babe."  
(HOW in all that's FUCKING UN-HOLY can he leave NG after this? His Mom  
killing his Dad?).

"I know that I'm supposed to feel SAD; HURT, LOSS; and I feel them all of  
them-mixed with ANGER, and REGRET, and I'm grieving for the relationship  
that we should have had, if he'd only had an open mind, and not a caveman type  
attitude...after everything, he was...my DAD, Travis."

"Yeah, yeah...of course. Mixed feelings-confusion, hate, love...wanting to make your  
Dad proud; I've been through all of that. My Dad's alive, but the legacy of the shame  
he felt for his own son lives on. Let me help you through it. Apart from your sessions  
with Dr. Lewis."

"I'd like that. Yeah."


	4. My Love...Villa and Rosie-(Rosewood TV)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Villa and Rosie express their  
> feelings again

I've been through so many changes in my  
life woman  
It's a wonder I ain't lost my mind  
And I ain't never said how much I need you sugar  
But I sho' need you by my side

[Chorus:]  
My love, just thinking about you baby  
Just blows my mind  
My love, just thinking about you baby  
Just blows my mind all the time

***************************

"Mami used to play Lionel Ritchie all the time...this especially explains  
best how I fell about you...sometimes I choke on the words, because  
none are sufficient to describe how strongly I feel for you, Beaumont  
Lafayette Rosewood Jr. You've proved me wrong about so many things  
:  
I truly believed that I could never love a man as much as I loved Eddie  
:  
**I WAS WRONG** , Rosie...so wrong. I will always  
carry a part of him in my heart, as my first love, how can I not honor  
him in that way? He's gone, though. I have you, and Martín, and Lorena  
Annalise..."

..."Dona Arelia", Rosie interrupts.

..." _LORENA ANNALISE_ !" Villa insists sharply, but not in a combative  
way. The point is, we have to do everything we can too keep you alive, keep you  
WITH US. Uy! su niña está pateando!" She grabs his hand and places it on her abdomen  
they smile at each other with boundless love in their eyes, when the little delivers another  
kick."

You've been my friend and you've been my lover, oh lord  
Honey you're everything I need  
You've made my love so strong now I know where I belong  
Oh girl you'll never have to worry  
Oh baby any more, any more


	5. All Of You (Vic and Lucas-Station 19)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hot sex Vicley style

Victoria Hughes Ripley, newly married (less than a week) and  
basking in the glow of that experience, watches her husband Lucas  
sleep. "You are a beautiful man, Lucas", she says, once he stirs and opens  
his baby blues. "Morning stars and all".

He raises a hand to his face, smiling _beautifully_ , and she beats  
him to it, gently batting his hands away before carefully picking the offending  
objects and flicking them away.

"You know...this intrigue is kind of exciting; we have a secret that only we, Travis,  
Andy, and Sullivan know...oh, and Jen."

"Exciting, hey? Afternoon sex, then?" smirks the BM.

"As Chief of the Seattle FD, that suggestion may border on the improper; Sir"  
Victoria giggles, whipping off the Seattle Seahawks tee shirt she wore to bed.

"Lets check the manual." They change positions so she lies semi-prone, propped on  
a clutch of pillows, legs open and knees bent, with the shirtless blonde man in between.  
With practiced ease he slips two fingers into her, and she jumps a little; arching her back  
when his tongue-tip flicks at her as yet hooded pearl.

"Agh, aghhh; yes: haaah!" Victoria lifts her trim hips to meet his questing tongue, "gone  
walk-about" in her freely-juicing woman-hood. He fingers it, licks and laps at it; he enjoys it  
and Vic is over the moon with delight. Only one other man in her life has been this skilled at  
oral, and that was ALL he'd been skilled at.

She pants and grips the sheets with her fingers; Lucas' tongue and fingers working at her clit,  
those skillful digits her fingers poking and prodding, exploring every inch of her twat Her own  
fingers ran through his longish blonde locks, keeping his face pressed to her over-heated mons.

All at once Vic's head thrusts back against her pillows, and she groans loudly and sharply.  
"CUM for me, baby." Lucas pauses in her manipulation of his wife's over-heated and soaked  
sex. She twists and writhes, her breath rushing out in huge gusts as her loving husband guides  
her through her final throes. 

*continued*


	6. Surprise, Baby! Lola and Robin (All Rise)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robin, Lola Carmichael's FBI husband  
> stationed in the nation's capitol, surprises  
> her with a surprise trip to LA

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will add more to this chapter later;  
> I'm very sleepy for some reason 🛌

'OH, MY GOD! ROBIN!??" And then she's in his arms, raining kissing on  
his eyes, nose, chin, and mouth. As she does this, the towel he wrapped  
about his waist when he exited the shower (loosened when they came together),  
opens to expose his long fat cock, which bangs against her stockinged leg. She  
reaches down and grasps it, from pure instinct. "LO...there's no fucking way on  
earth that you can imagine how much I have missed you...Joe and I."

"Well, 'Joe' was sincerely missed, and I don't have to tell you how depressed I've been.  
Not having you here...apart from the sex, has been torture. And I can't take much  
more, I can't." Her whisper is urgent, and the deep feeling behind her words is clear  
as day. Robin pulls her tighter, one hand finds its way to her big bodacious rear, the fingers  
digging in; the whole time Lola has stroked him to full erection

"You won't have to, Baby...I extracted a favor, and my transfer was approved, at the same  
position and pay rate. I'm back in LA, Lo-for good."

"You had better not be FUCKING WITH ME, Robin Taylor!", she squeals.

"What's that Joe?", Robin says. "It's 'go time'? The so be it!" Robin is a former pro athlete,  
and still quite 'muscled up', so boosting his very 'thick' and womanly wife up so that their  
groins are at the same level isn't really a task-his wife tasks herself with tugging her undies  
to one side so that his big fingers can enter her.

"Hmmmahhh! Your DICK, Robin...gimme your dick!" she cries.

He aligned his thick throbber with her entrance, and slid into into her, not too fast, but with purpose.  
Lo looked down, watching his long, chocolate brown rammer disappear into her, exclaiming as the  
entire length found a home within her.

Both parties enjoyed watching his member disappear into her. Once he begins to move, they both cry out.  
It has been weeks since they've had the chance to be intimate: Jo says as much: how incredibly amazing it was  
have him back, to have him fucking her again. Robyn thrusts in and out of her slowly, then builds speed, which  
allows her to enjoy the feeling of their bodies together.

"Wrap your legs around me," he groaned into his wife's ear. Her legs made their way around his waist, gently  
squeezing him as his 10 inches of steel hard manhood squelches within her clasping, heated core. "Robyn!",  
she shouts, overjoyed

The speed of his thrusts increased, as did the volume of their moans. Neither can decide whether the sex is better  
after weeks apart, or daily, as it was before Robin's DC posting.


	7. Bliss-Villa and Rosie (Rosewood TV)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Annalise Villa, no longer a 'street'  
> Detective, busts criminals in Computer  
> Crimes. She has a family she adores, and who  
> adore her. BLISS is what she feels.

She now has the life that she once dreamed of with Eddie, her first  
Husband, now deceased-she has three wonderful children and a Man  
any Woman would be thrilled to have as her husband: the owner of  
Magic City Labs and one of the top pathologists in the country. He is  
also model-quality gorgeous, as a bonus. Beaumont Rosewood Jr.

Their children are Dario (Yunior-four), Ana Elisa (Talita-two and a half),  
and Iran (Tico-13 months); and YES, she misses the streets: the adrenaline  
rush, the ACTION-but this trade off, which was never even a choice at all,  
is more than satisfactory. She's a Lieutenant in charge of computer crimes,  
and on the short list for Captain at age 38. It has all fallen into place for her,  
and she's supremely happy.

"I'm so happy right night, Rosie," she says one evening. She scoops up Tico, who  
is crawling past (having temporarily forgotten that he can walk) and sniffs his rear,  
verifying that he needs a change. She and her husband perform the task together, during  
which time he says to her: "Villa-happy doesn't fully describe it, Ni contento, o satisfecho...  
I'm more than content or satisfied. I feel...BLISS. To be alive. A Father and Husband. YOUR  
HUSBAND. The Father of YOUR CHILDREN. Bliss."

"Yes. _We're in BLISS_ . __

__


	8. Hello, DaDa!-Amelia and Link (Grey's Anatomy)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amelia and Link (per request by  
> julrenda) The part where Amelia  
> tells Luke that the baby she carries  
> is his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AU-somewhat compliant with  
> the various universes, in some  
> cases more than others.

Now that the paternity of the child she's carrying is now no  
longer in doubt, Amelia Shepherd has to decide how to approach  
Atticus Lincoln (Link) her boyfriend. While searching for me him,  
she runs into her Sister In Law, Meredith Grey. "Hey Mer...ya seen  
Link?"

"Yeah...he didn't say? He glommed onto that CoolAsFuck PRT (Physician  
Response Team) with Warren-Jackson's on there too...I assumed he told  
you."

"At least I know where he is-I have some news for him..."

"Who da baby Daddy?"

"Yeah-he da baby Daddy"

"And how do you feel about that?

'I kinda glad...Owen is a great Dad, but I'm on love with Link."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Does Link REALLY want to know the paternity of the baby? The one  
question he has for himself is whether he can accept Amelia, and  
the baby, if Owen Hunt who fathered the child. he dodges Amelia most  
of the day, subbing-in for surgery after surgery, even glomming onto  
a ride-along with the PRT. During the motorcycle-truck collision event,  
he assisted with setting multiple broken legs and arms, 6 pelvis, 2  
shoulders, and a dislocated knee. He mentioned that he wouldn't mind  
subbing for Jackson Avery when he's unavailable; Warren agrees, pending  
Link's passing PRT protocol training (and Miranda's signing off).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The fic isn't finished (just yet)

**Author's Note:**

> Don't 4get to request ships that  
> you'd like to see represented


End file.
